Happenings?-Currently Under Editing-
by allelia
Summary: What happens when the new first years are brought to Hogwarts and three of them are very odd. Drama, new adventures, odd friendships, and possibly love? Follow these first years as they grow up and change. That and new dangers with the infamous Harry Potter. Based of an Rp with my friends. Not very good at summaries but it is a Yaoi/Yuri. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Pairings Inside
1. PLayer 1

**Hello Dears! this is my first tine posting my fanfiction online and guess what? It is on my phone and not my usuall labtop. So if there are mistakes sorry about that. anyway the first few chapters will be a bit short. . . . . who am i kidding it may be really short but it will get longer after a while and when school ends definetly when school ends. Anyway lets begin.**

**Pairings: HermioneXOc HarryXOc DracoXOc**

**Oh! almost forgot** **Disclaimer: I dont own anything but this storyline and one of the oc. **

**WARNING!: THERE WILL BE YAOI AND YURI IN THIS STORY LATER ON. much later on. Whelp hope you enjoy the story loves!  
**

**[-Edited: 8/7/16-]**

_Loc: Player 1 Room_

A young tan boy with shoulder length, strong titan green hair(A/N:I know such a long color name), was drawing in his sketchbook. For he had nothing else to do. He was usually an out going boy and loved the outside, but at the moment he's quiet down in the blues. Even though it was bright and sunny outside, he didn't feel his usual energy.

His best friend was stuck in her abusive home, and there was nothing he could do. It troubled him greatly that even though he knows she's in trouble he couldn't tell anyone else. _'__Who could help her anyway? It's not like he could go over there himself to put those horrible adults in place. No matter how much he wanted to._

_If he told his family they would for sure agree with him. They would probably go tell the ministry and try to get charges pressed, and win custody of her. But it wasn't possible for them to be able to do that, for she made him do a wizard's promise so that he wouldn't tell his family. At first I was angered when i learned this! She doesn't deserve it, eve if she has this cool gift-thingy, it's awesome not horrible!'_ The troubled boy had much to think about, so he didn't hear the ruckus coming up the stairs

With out much time to react his parents, no scratch that, his whole family, which is _huge_, came out of no where. Some were cheering, others were trying to talk to the poor boy, and the poor boy was highly confused by all of this.

_Poor Boy's POV_

"Whaa?!" I yelped as my family randomly cheered and talked from all sides of me. They were smiling with excitement and joy. Not that we ever stop smiling around others, not even when we're threatening some of the others. It can get really creepy as a child when being punished.

I don't know how this strait started, but its like instinct. We just know when to be a creepy-ass and smile. And don't forget that I have five older siblings, three sibling the same age as me ,and four younger siblings. Its so creepy when they all gang up on you, they will have you running for the hills in the matter of seconds. That and we have extended family living with us also, so at times it's _absolutely_ tortures.

After all my thoughts subsided I noticed that they all stopped moving, and started giving me weird looks.

"What?" I asked truly curious and trying to smooth out my hair, after all they just randomly popped out of nowhere.

" You're not cheering, why?" my oldest sister questioned back, the others nodding in agreement. Now it's my turn to give them weird looks.

"Cheering," I tilting my head to the side, "for what?" they all seemed to bubble up ready to burst. They giggled and glanced at each other nodding, god we can be such school girls. They then whispered.

"3 . . . 2 . . 1 . . ." they really like to build anticipation, and being dramatic. But hey, I like to also, I sighed, oh family.

" YOU GOT YOUR LETTER TO HOGWARTS!" they all screamed finally bursting the anticipation away.

"How was I supposed to know if you had my letter?" I questioned, you could see the light bulbs going off. I chuckled at how slow we can be sometimes, and amazing. There was, what you would call an "awkward moment", there was complete silence, and this weird

I then squealed with excitement my self, shaking the awkward atmosphere away, and then proceeded to cheer with my family. In one swift movement my oldest sister grabbed my wrist, running away form the complaints and the booing coming from behind us.

"Why are we running sis?!" I yelled as we took a sharp turn down a hallway that lead to some stairs.

"This time it's my turn to take the youngest sibling out shopping for their school supplies!" she yelled back, hopping onto the banister and slid down. _'Why hasn't she been able to before?'_, I shook that question out of my thoughts and quickly followed her. We raced around the house, trying to avoid any other family member, and to the fireplace.

"Wait, we don't have the letter." I said as we stopped in front of fireplace. She smiled deviously in return and held up a piece of paper.

"What do you mean lil'bro? I have it right here." She waved the letter around victoriously. _'Oh, I didn't noticed that she took it from the others.'_ I shook my head in disbelief, my sister can be such a mischief maker.

" I honestly can't believe you sometimes. You are such a trouble maker sis!" I started to laugh at the end. She puffed out her cheeks, a slight blush had formed too. In the end we both ended up laughing together. This caused the others to find us though. . .

"oops" I whispered, big sis grabbed my hand again, also so grabbing a fist full of floo powder.

"Lets go get your stuff!" She said flooing us to Diagon Alley.

**Well that's the end! This is the edited version of the original chapter. I don't really have anything else to say other than,  
Hope you have a beautiful day loves!**** ~Allelia**


	2. Player 2

**Good Day readers! I decided to post this chapter early since I finished it more early than expected. I forgot to say that I will post every other Friday/Saturday. Reason why is so I can type on a computer not a phone. So that's it hope you enjoy!**

**Forgot Disclaimer: What is the point of this of course I don't on Harry Potter on this oc  
**

**[-Edited: 7/15/16-]**

_Loc: Player 2 Room _

A petite young girl with pink and turquoise hair, that reaches her hip, was sitting in the middle of her old room. There, set in front of her was a multi-colored crystal ball. She was mumbling some sort of ancient language, but came to a stop when a tapping came from her window.

_Petite Girl POV _

I glanced at my window noticing an owl. After grabbing some owl treats from my bedside table, I opened the window for the beautiful owl. It swooped, dropping a letter it by my crystal ball. Giving the owl a treat it flew off, and I went over to the letter. I smiled a little and thought, _'Finally I have an escape! My own little paradise.' _Though I paled a bit, if that was even possible, at the thought of telling my parents. I started to get a little nervous, they aren't _completely_ bad. But not really nice, to me mostly not my other siblings.

I have three older brothers, one older sister, one bother my age, and two younger sisters. We're a big family but we can afford it, the only props of being in a _pureblood_ family. Downsides are expectations and when you don't reach them. If you don't reach them it obvious your going to get a bit of the cold shoulder. My Broth-, I was shaken from my thoughts when my door was swung opened with a loud 'Bang!', I flinched at the sound. In walked mother and father, as I clutched the letter to my chest trying to calm my fast beating heart.

Father glanced around my room with a disgusted sneer. When he spotted my crystal ball his face went red with anger. He came over to me and grabbed me by my hair which I had up in a low ponytail. He pulled me closer to the crystal ball. My family has never liked my 'gift' I don't _favor_ it Either.

"GET THIS OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" he yelled as he pushed me to my knees, I could only nod as he let my hair go. I quickly wrapped it up and stored it in a old drawer attached in my bed. Father was 'death glaring' the entire time. I hadn't noticed mother behind me so i accidentally bumped into her.

"S-sorry m-ma'am, I-I-I d-did not mean to bump into y-you" I stuttered out, mother didn't look pleased. She opened her mouth, ready to shout, when something caught her attention.

"And what is this?" mother asked. She snatched the letter from my hand. I slightly started to panic inside, thinking that they would deny me even further. I stood strait up.

"It's my Hogwarts letter ma'am" I replied surprising my self that I didn't stutter, "I was just about to go ask you if I could go get my stuff."

"Yes it is, your brother got his to," mother looked disgusted at the thought of me going to Hogwarts ruining our name.

"I was just about to go ask you if I could go get my stuff." I calmed a little seeing that she didn't yell at me. Father gave her a look, i don't know what kind of a look, just a look. I sat on my bed patiently waiting for the decision to be made. they whispered for a bit. I decided it wise not to listen to them.

Mother sneered at me for what seemed like hours, which in truth was only a few minutes . . . hopefully. She and father did the parent-telepathy-thing, sending each other looks one to another. Eventually they both sighed and she did answer, "Fine go get money from the vault downstairs and runoff." As she handed my letter back, i graciously took it. I ran and did as she said, my anxiety going down tremendously.

I flooed to Diagon Ally and went off to start shopping. After a good while of wondering aimlessly, dragging out the time I'm away from family. I actually started to look around, after glancing at my list I started my journey. I thought about my only friend, of course he's pureblood, but his family is more kind. He makes me feel at home, like i belong at least some where. Now don't get the wrong idea, like his family, we do not like _like_ each other. we have a more bother sister relationship, yeah that's what it is!

Then I stopped dead in my tracks. I noticed a familiar green haired boy. Thinking a thousand things at once I started towards him. No one could have hair like that, well maybe if a prank was pulled. I started to panic thinking it's not him. As I slowed my movements, negative thoughts forming in my head, the boy turned to someone and laughed. The doubts were instantly gone, the face was familiar.

Then instantly I ran towards the boy, dodging others and nudging them out of the way. The people looked at me like I was crazy, but i did not give a single care. As soon there was only a few feet separating us . . . . I jumped on the back of the boy. The boy yelped back in surprise. Those around us began to stare, but for once I didn't care.

. . . I had found my only friend.

**There we go all done! I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment. Tell me the mistakes I made, and I'm still working on making these longer. But thank you for waiting.  
**

**ye loves!**


	3. Player 3

_**Hello loves! This yet another short chapter. I am really sorry about that! Please Don't Kill ME!  
Anyway in this chapter you meet my oc, Yay! This is also the last introduction chapter! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Harry Potter series **_

**Loc: 3rd players house**

A fair skinned boy with short, navy blue hair was sitting in a large library. He had a very old and large book opened in front of him. The boy seemed to be in deep thought. As the boy skimmed through the book a knock came to the door.

"Come in," he answered without looking up.

**-Fair Boy POV-**

The door clicked open as I continued to look over muggle history.

"Sir there are some uh-letters that have arrived," a elf answered. He brought them over as I closed the over sized book. I thanked him and sent him off.

I don't exactly like them popping in and out of places. so the elves don't do that, instead they use the doors. After all this house (Mansion!-V. Hush!-L.) does have a lot of secret passage ways. I know every nook and cranny of this place.

Shaking my head of those thoughts and returning to the letters. Most of them were from my tutor and a old friend. I tossed them a side planning to read them later. As I looked at the mess on the table, I noticed a letter that probably fell to the ground. I picked it up and flipped it over.

It was then I realized that it was my Hogwarts letter. I smiled gently down at it. I put in my pocket and called an elf.

"Tell mother and father that I will be going out to Diagon Alley," I said as I started to walk away, " and don't touch this mess," I added and flooed away.

* * *

_**Done! Finally I got distracted so badly. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again about the short chapter.**_


	4. Friends

**A/N: **

**Supersonicninga1: Thank you and yes it is the best thing.**

**Short Chapter! But! I did keep to my promise! **

**Disclaimer: I own Harry potter!**

_**-Poor boy POV-**_

I was shocked when my best friend had tackled me to the ground. Even more so when she whispered. She only did that around her parents. I was going to question it, but before I could my sister said that, "we should shop on our own" and she was returning home to get _mobbed._

So we got the rest of our stuff. I got a barn owl and my friend got a kitten. She named the kitten Yuuko. I thought for a while for a name for the barn owl. Finally I decided to name it Karama. We both choose them specially but randomly.

"All we have left is robes, rights?" my friend asked while petting Yuuko gently.

"Yep!" I pointed to the shop and off we went.

**_-Fair Boy POV-_**

I looked over the look over the list as went to get my robes. I had everything but my robes. I had an elf take everything back to my chambers. I put the list away, as I walked into Madam Malkin's shop. That's when I noticed two other people were already there. One with green hair and the other with pink and turquoise hair. All I could think was, "What unique hair." I smiled and went over to get fitted.

_**A./N.:**__**Once again I am sorry this is so short~. I would put more but I decided that I would do a little cliffhanger. That was one reason, the other was that I have writers block! **_

_**Heh . . . **_

_**Yeah . . . **_

_**PLEASE DONT HURT ME!**_


End file.
